


An Earthling's Tale

by i_valsol_exist



Series: An earthling's tale [2]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Original Universe, Other, Year 2050, used to be an undertale au, weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_valsol_exist/pseuds/i_valsol_exist
Summary: This story used to be an undertale au; until, one of my friends messed with it and now it is an original story. It may not seem completely original but that's why I tagged undertale (Undertale fandom, are you all ok? all the stories your publishing are all selfcest....)Aliens came and fought. Humans were just trying to protect themselves.Many years later, a peculiar pet fell from their home in the clouds. Now they have to find a way to go home, without being killed.Will the king get over his grudge against alien pets and monsters?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: An earthling's tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142870





	1. Prologue

Around the year 2009, a family of humanoid aliens arrived on the planet earth. 

They looked really pale, their skin almost as white as snow. They all had red spikey hair, and their dark orange horns blended in with it. Their ears were naturally pointy, and so were their teeth. 

With their special technology and (almost) human-like appearances, they managed to blend in well in an average neighborhood in Oregon. 

All went well until this  _ smug Canadian child _ finally found proper proof that they were aliens. 

The media went wild and reporters swarmed their dwelling. 

Everything went well though. When people asked questions, they answered honestly. 

When scientists asked to do experiments on them, they gave consent. 

These Aliens even taught the human’s their kind of magic, usually referred to as ‘Jobs’. Pop stars, chefs, doctors, and scientists were some of the jobs. They gave extra quirks to doing ordinary things like cooking and singing. Cooking enabled one the power to control fire anywhere. Scientists enable one to spawn a holographic computer wherever. There are titles, but these are much more common because one would just need to be fast or a really good natural warrior. 

**Oh, it appears I am getting off topic here. Anyways...**

Soon, many more Aliens came to the planet earth. Life was great. Technology advanced greatly. What could possibly go wrong now?

\-----

December 2019, when Covid-19 was first discovered. Everything got more chaotic. ( **Than what we have now. It’s very chaotic for the plot >:)** Many government leaders were somehow overthrown. 

Because of the Scientist’s research on the aliens, they found out that the aliens might contain the cure. 

But this time, the scientist did not ask for consent. They demanded for the cure forcefully. 

They even kept the aliens trapped in glass boxes so they won't get ‘contaminated’ The aliens felt like they were just pets. 

Though, the aliens still had communication with each other. They devised a plan..

… that once they were free…

…it's going to be war.

\------

2030

The aliens waited for the human’s government system to be restored, so they could attack unexpectedly. 

They fought with all their power. The humans were overwhelmed and the aliens planned on whipping them out. 

Frederick, the head of scientists, devised a plan to stop them. The humans were to overpower them with the combination of human technology and alien magic. 

The humans finally won the war in 2039. They sealed most of the Aliens into the clouds; they are forced to be slaves, being called ‘cloud people.’ They have to make hail and rain and even paint rainbows. 

A “fortunate” few aliens were sent to NASA’s and scientific areas all over the world. 

King Frederick would now be king of the world, since almost half of the population was wiped out during the war. 

It has now been over 11 years since the war’s climax and yet things are still not at peace. 

Maybe something will change when this little blue Alien pet somehow falls from their home in the sky, and falls onto the backyard of someone who really wants to _******1**** _murder them. 


	2. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another introduction.
> 
> This chapter introduces 2 new characters, Moonstone and Ralph.

Moonstone was just a common blue alien pet, called a sun-bit. This species are usually intersex, using the pronous they/them or it. These aliens have a plump pear shaped body and ears that made them be mistaken for weirdly colored rabbits. Their legs can also bend both ways.

Moonstone was just playing far from their dwelling, away from their owners. They found a small pool, which was quite rare considering aliens live in the clouds. 

They wadded in it for quite some time. A whirlpool began to form underneath. 

The whirlpool until it got big enough to suck in Moonstone. 

  
  


A weird flaw in the human’s barrier. 

  
  


Moonstone fell and fell thousands of feet from the clouds. 

\-------------

Ralph has been dead for a long time. He actually isn't sure for how long, but it has been many human years. His physical body was burnt to ashes, and his soul was in a ‘soul plant’. Time moves quickly in the Soul realm and who knows how old he is now. 

His sister back on earth would talk to him through the plant. It was comforting to hear her, and he misses her. 

The Soul Realm is a place where wandering souls stay before moving on; Ralph can’t move on, because his soul was still stuck in a Soul Plant. He is pretty sure that his sister wouldn't want him to move on, because she has a ‘plan’ to bring him back. 

Ralph couldn't feel pain from his chest, but that's because he could just take on any form and change that pain. There was no need to wear a binder, but he just wears one just to be safe. 

There was a flicker in the center of his district. 

_ ‘Someone new!’ _ Ralph excitedly thought. This person was either dead, had a concussion, or is just having a weird out of body experience. 

When the form of the soul had been manifested, it looked like some kind of large blue rabbit. 

_ ‘Oh wait…’ _ Ralph thought depressingly.  _ ‘This is what the alien pets look like before it turns into a monster…’ _ He shivers at the thought of his painful death. 

_ ‘Well, you can't die when you’re already dead.. I guess…’  _

He was also surprised by the appearance of this creature. It was rare for someone else to come into his district, and this isn't a human. 

_ ‘Do aliens believe in the afterlife?’  _

He began to say, “hey.”

It doesn't stir. 

“Hey!” He says a bit louder. 

One of the rabbit looking ears twitched. It looked up at him groggily. It looks weak, tired even. 

“Hey!” Ralph greets it. 

It looks up at Ralph and acts surprised. It suddenly glitches away. 

“Huh” Ralph said to himself. “I must have scared them that they woke up..”

_ ‘Alone again’ _ Ralph sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one really reads these original works, but Im still very proud of this!

**Author's Note:**

> thsks


End file.
